reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin de Lambert
Martin de Lambert is a very cunning, and extremely attractive pirate. However unlike most pirates, he is for hire, and is often employed by very powerful nobles and Royals around the world. He had a short sexual relationship with Lady Greer, while doing business with Queen Mary of Scotland and France. Personality He likes to sleep with high born ladies and courted Lady Greer with the false promise of marriage. He is sleazy, cunning, and charming. Season 3 Martin de Lambert was brought to court at the request of Queen Mary of Scotland and France. Upon his arrival, he came bearing gifts. He presented the French court with a beautiful tiger he had brought over from some faraway land. He presented it to King Francis, and Queen Mary in front of all the nobles at court, and a grand gesture. Three Queens, Two Tigers Later privately, he discussed his business with Queen Mary. He reminded her of his rules for doing business. This included him keeping half of the profit that was looted from any ships him and his crew ransacked. Mary was fine with that, however she became uncertain when he showed interest in Lady Greer as the highborn women he wished to court. The Queen tried to explain she was still married, however he did not care, and wanted her company. Later went out in the gardens, he was walking beside Lady Greer who he had set his eyes on when he arrived at court. Explained how he was looking for a wife, and he was hoping she could be that for him. He would send letters and jewels whenever he could, however would be gone for about 10 months out of the year. He said he did not care about Greer's past, or how she owned a brothel. He also expressed how he wished to have kids in the future, something that seem to delight Greer, who previously believed the opportunity for her had passed. After spending the night with Lady Greer, the next morning she came to send him off with a a lock of her hair, braided for him to tie around his wrist. Upon doing so she realized he he already had a black lock of hair in its place. He had confessed she was not the only woman he was courting, and had already agreed to marry the daughter of a very rich noble man across the sea. This disappointed, and upset Greer very much as she had already spent the night with him. She told him she thought it was disgusting and low for doing such a thing. He simply reminded her, he was a pirate. While getting ready to leave back to his ship, with himself and his men on horseback he saw the lovely Lady Greer watching him from up top on the castle with a friend. He nodded to her before riding off. Three Queens, Two Tigers Greer is currently pregnant with his unborn child. The Hound and the Hare Greer and Martin are considering raising their child. Bruises That Lie. In season four Greer gives birth to a baby called Rose. Rose has darker skin than her biological father does, making it impossible to believe that Lord Castleroy is the child's father. Notes * Though it was never stated on-screen, Martin is believed to be Spanish. * Martin de Lambert is a fearless and dangerous pirate who arrives at French court. Capable of going toe-to-toe with monarchs in a relaxed way, Martin is good at getting women into bed and leaving them glad they shared the experience. - Laurie McCarthy Season Three (2015-07-20). http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/reign-season-3-pirate-spy-and-prince.html Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Spanish